


Candy Gore

by romanee



Series: Couple That Kill's Together, Stay's Together [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dissection, Fluff, Gen, Gore, M/M, Murder, Sensuality, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: One thing you probably shouldn’t do that Yuri and Victor started a new tradition of was:Keep someone alive as you cut into their abdomen – or any body part really, there was no reason to be picky – and then proceeded to dump fleshly made hot chocolate fudge into said open wounds.That… that was most definitely, absolutely, positively… something chocolate wasn’t meant for, yet here they were.Of course it was only on special occasions...But that just gave them more reason to making up things to celebrate!





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off... Thank you so much to for actually reading this series ;o; extra thank you to those of you who left kudos/comments and bookmarked these stories!! It really means a lot :')  
> I honestly wasn't expecting to get positive feedback of any kind when I started writing these, so it made me really happy and I hope this is a satisfying ending to the series; I've had a lot of fun writing Yuri and Victor in these situations! (ෆ`꒳´ෆ)  
> Happy Valentine's Day!

The first time it happened, it was pure curiosity on Victor’s part.

He had wanted to try out a few recipes for some sweets, so he had everything scattered all over the kitchen counters; he wanted to make a little bit of everything since Yuri was out and Victor wanted to surprise him with something tasty.

It all went accordingly to! Some things were cooling while others were in the oven cooking and the last few things he wanted to make were in the process of being made.

Until he got thirsty and opened the fridge; Victor was quickly reminded of the leftover parts that were still sitting in the bottom drawer waiting to be eaten.

He pulled it open and peered into the container swishing the contents around a few times before deciding to cook them up. _People cover fried food in chocolate all the time… this should taste good too then._

While the pan heated up, Victor grabbed a cutting board and dumped the long ropes of intestines onto it and started cutting it up like one would sausage. Once they were to his liking he let them sizzle in the pan for a few minutes and when he deemed them ready took them over the pot of bubbling chocolate he had made. It was for the assortment of fruits that were off to the side, but he had more than chocolate enough to spare for his mini side project.

Victor was half way through dumping some of the fudge into a separate pot when he heard the front door jiggling from Yuri turning the handle. So when Yuri walked in announcing his arrival, for once Victor stayed put and finished up what he was doing.

Placing the larger pot back onto the stove he called out, “Yuriii! Welcome home!! I’m in the kitchen, but don’t come in, I’m making something that’s supposed to be a surprise!”

Having heard Yuri’s lovely laugh Victor chuckled to himself when he heard Yuri yelling back confirmation of staying out of the kitchen and that he would be in the shower then.

Yuri was humoring him and it was a blessing and a curse.

He wanted to gather Yuri up in his arms and welcome him home properly, but right now other things needed to be done.

+                          

All the different sweets he made were ready! Now all that was left to do was present them to Yuri and share them with him because he worked hard and deserved some for himself as well. Thought he’d gladly let Yuri eat everything himself.

Warping up what he knew would be leftovers, he grabbed the plates that had bits of everything on it and hurried into the front room where Yuri was laying on the couch flipping through the channels while Makkachin was draped over his feet and legs.

Gently nudging his pooch off, he placed all the plates and bowls onto the small coffee table, turned to Yuri, held his arms open.

“Surprise!” He was sure to smile his best smile.

~

Yuri took his time as he looked over the food Victor had brought out.

_It’s all dessert foods._

He glanced at Victor from his peripheral; his arms were still held out and he looked expectant causing Yuri to snort. “Thanks, I appreciate it a lot.”

He grabbed what looked like a chocolate covered strawberry and put one end in his mouth biting down just enough to where it wouldn’t fall out of his mouth. Yuri turned towards Victor, leaned forward so his elbow was on his knee and his chin resting on the palm of his hand. It was his turn to look expectant. He would have smirked, but alas he had a strawberry occupying his mouth.

_~_

_Such a tease_ flashed thought Victor’s thoughts when he launched himself towards Yuri; he was mindful of the fruit and ended up burying his face in Yuri’s neck instead of kissing him senseless like he wanted, but this was good enough for now. He trailed light kisses up Yuri’s neck, kissed his right cheek, kissed his left cheek. Yuri hummed while leaning in towards him _just_ so and Victor opened his mouth taking the other end of the strawberry into his mouth.

Neither of them moved; they stared into one another’s eyes as best they could.

Both were waiting on the other to make the first move; or more, waiting on who would be the first one to break first.

After what could have been five minutes both Victor and Yuri started giggling. Yuri’s eyes were filled with amusement and he made a humming sound leaning forward a little taking a little more of the strawberry into his mouth; his eyes moved from the berry to Victor’s lips then his eyes.

Victor took the hint and followed Yuri’s lead; when their lips meet they both bit down and maneuvered enough to try and keep their mouths together as much as possible. But the little laughing and snorting they made caused them bump their noses and foreheads together.

Rubbing his nose, Yuri moved his hand to grab another one of the treats when Victor noticed it was one of the special treats. He quickly reached out and took Yuri’s hand in his, “Those are for last, they were a… spur of the moment thing, so I want to save them for last.”

Yuri smiled and went for a cookie instead and held it in front of Victor’s mouth, “Okay.”

+

Sprawled out on the couch with Yuri lying on top of him, Victor groaned.

“I may have... gone overboard with the amount of things I made… and there’s still more in the fridge.”  

Yuri mumbled while moving around on top of him getting more comfortable, “…was good.” When Yuri stopped squirming he wrapped his arms as much as he could around Victor and looked at the one plate that was still untouched.

“I’m full… but what about those…”

Snorting in amusement, Victor smiled to himself, rubbing his hand up and down Yuri’s back, “Remember those leftovers in the bottom of the fridge?”

Yuri bolted up and stared at him, “You didn’t.”

“I did!” he lifted his hand and pulled Yuri’s glasses off his face setting them down on the floor. “I tried one to; had to make sure it was good after all and it was different… a good type of different. I can’t really explain it but!” He wrapped and arm around Yuri’s waste to keep him in place and moved around to grab the plate. He held it between the two of them and smiled at Yuri, “Try one!” Seeing Yuri struggling to keep a smile down made Victor giddy with excitement!

~

Yuri carefully picked up one of the small chocolate cylinders and examined it before looking back up at Victor and popping it into his mouth wasting no time in biting into the treat.

The creamy chocolate mixed with the chewy texture of smooth flesh burst in his mouth and it was such an odd mix of flavors, but it wasn’t unpleasant.

Despite being full, he took another… then another.  

+

Thus started the beginning of creating homemade chocolates that had extra special fillings in them; however, they were only meant for special occasions, so with Valentine’s Day being oh so conveniently around the corner, Victor and Yuri started to prepare for a long fulfilling day.

+

Usually when they did things the person they ended up with was dead the moment they walked through the front door of their apartment. This time Yuri had brought up that he wanted to see what would happen if their person of choice was still alive, so when they walked into their home with a nice young man who was a little bit older than Yuri, instead of immediately snapping his neck, Victor knocked him unconscious. From that moment on they worked at a relatively fast pace; they needed to move the dead weight of the body and place it in the kitchen, needed to start warming everything up and making sure one last final time that everything was as clean as possible.

While Yuri wasted the utensils one more time, Victor tied the man’s hand together and then tied them down against the table so there wouldn’t be unnecessary movement and repeated the process with the legs; tying the ankles together and then to the table.

Victor gave the ropes a few tough tugs to make sure they were tight enough and when he was satisfied he stepped back and admired his handiwork.

“Do you want to start or do you want me to?!” he tried to keep his excitement in, but this was different from what they normally did and he couldn’t wait to get started!

Yuri peeked over his shoulder at him and laughed, “Wash your hands and you can start up. Ah do you want gloves or…”

“Hmm I’d like to say no I don’t need them, but since we’ll be working with chocolate that might be for the best.”

Nodding Yuri wiped his hands dry and dug around for their gloves that never got the chance to be used a lot, but thankfully they were right where Yuri originally put them when they first bought them.

“Here, I’ll take care of the candy and other sweets while you deal with him okay!”

+

It was hard to tell where chocolate started and blood ended, but that added to the experience and the taste was _fantastic_! Yuri had to stop himself on multiple occasions from licking his fingers clean. Then the fact that he didn’t even feel embarrassed when Victor would laugh and poke at his sides said quite a bit about how much he didn’t care and just wanted to eat everything up already.

But today was Valentine’s Day and he wanted it to be a wonderful day for both Victor and him. Working together like this was already a wonderful way to spend the day, getting to eat was the topping on the cake.  

“Yuuriii look there’s a whole bunch of space now~”

Looking up from his hand he peaked over Victor’s frame and looked down into the body lying out before them. The man had long since died from blood loss and the shock of having to feel and watch as they cut into his torso. Pulling out his stomach, liver, kidneys, intestines, and every other organ inside the area probably also played a big part in his death, but it needed to be done.

Lips pressed against his cheek causing Yuri to chuckle as he kissed Victor back and went to grab the chocolate filled pot.

“Should we crack out the rib cage too or do you think it’ll make a mold it if we leave it in?!?”

Melted chocolate at the ready, Yuri poured it into the hollowed out torso and hummed.

“Too much work, I want to eat as soon as this is done.”

While the whole of the inside of the torso was filled with chocolate by Yuri, Victor took the organs that he had removed and dropped them back inside to be coated. He glanced over at Yuri looking at his brows bunch up together in concentration and let out airy laugh, “They still need to harden you know.”

The whine that escaped passed Yuri’s lips was more than enough for Victor to know that Yuri was well aware. He pressed another kiss to his husband’s cheek. After one organ would be dropped in he would fish out the previous one.   

+

Twenty agonizing minutes later, they finally started digging into the treats they made. They were cut into smaller pieces than what they originally started as and they took turns sampling their work.

Leaning forward Victor pressed a sweet kiss to Yuri’s lips, “Happy Valentine’s Day my love~”

Yuri laughed against Victor’s lips and pulled him back in for a sweeter kiss, “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

**Author's Note:**

> And if you want to read more of my stuff I'm working on a [yoi tg au](http://archiveofourown.org/series/628415) and there is another story that more or less falls in this category of writing, but it's become something sort of like vent writing for me so it doesn't get a lot of updates but its there for those who'd like to read it: [you&me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8924395/chapters/20442703)


End file.
